Mark Evans
Mark Evans (Endou Mamoru) is een van de hoofdpersonen uit de Inazuma Eleven series. Hij is keeper, libero en de aanvoerder van Raimon en Inazuma Japan in de Inazuma Eleven series. Hij is de coach van Raimon(GO) in de Inazuma Eleven GO series die nog niet in Nederland zijn uitgekomen. Achtergrond thumb|left|Endou's moeder laat hem geen voetbal spelen. Toen Mark nog klein was, struikelde hij een keer over de spullen van zijn opa in de schuur, omdat hij iets daar naartoe moest brengen. Toen hij de notities in het schrift van zijn opa had gelezen, werd hij geobsedeerd door voetbal en wilde hij het koste wat kost spelen. Zijn moeder liet hem geen voetbal spelen, maar hij wist haar uiteindelijk te overtuigen. Uiterlijk In de originele Inazuma Eleven serie heeft Mark bruin haar met twee punten aan de zijkanten van zijn hoofd en een aan de voorkant. Hij heeft zwarte ogen die soms bruin lijken. Hij heeft altijd een oranje hoofdband aan. Hij lijkt heel erg op zijn opa, David Evans, toen hij nog een tiener was. Mark droeg het keepersuniform van Raimon en het schooluniform hij droeg het trainingspak als hij niet trainde in seizoen 1. In seizoen 2 verandert zijn kleding een beetje, omdat hij het schooluniform niet meer draagt en alleen maar het trainingspak draagt wanneer hij niet in een wedstrijd speelt of traint. Hij begon ook het normale Raimon uniform te dragen toen hij een Verdediger werd voor Coach Lina's strategie. In seizoen 3 draagt hij het Inazuma Japan trainingspak wanneer hij niet traint of wanneer hij gewoon rondzwerft en hij draagt het keepersuniform van Inazuma Japan wanneer hij in een wedstrijd speelt of wanneer hij traint. Hij droeg het normale Inazuma Japan uniform maar één keer, tijdens de wedstrijd tegen Neo Japan. Mark draagt naast de kleren die hiervoor werden genoemd, bijna niks anders. Er was alleen die ene keer in het vijfde eindlied van de eerste serie dat hij iets anders droeg(een groen T-shirt met een bliksemschicht, beige shorts en sandalen). In een van de Inazuma Eleven artworks van 2009 kon je zien dat Mark een eigen witte yukata heeft met een voetbalpatroon. In GO is Mark langer en heeft hij een donkere huidskleur. Zijn haarstyle is ook een beetje veranderd, hij heeft nu wat langer haar dat hij in stekels heeft gestyled. Hij draagt een oranje shirt met een witte streep op de kraaglijn en een witte vest met donkeroranje strepen die naar beneden gaan op de mouwen en eindigen bruin. De kraag van zijn vest staat ook omhoog en er loopt een dikke bruine streep aan de binnenkant. Daarnaast draagt hij een donkerblauwe spijkerbroek en oranje schoenen met gele veters. Hissatsu Anime only *'GK Nekketsu Punch' *'GK Bakuretsu Punch' *'GK Triple Defense' *'GK Omega The Hand ' *'SH Inazuma No.1 ' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SH Dreigdriehoek' *'SH Dreigdriehoek 2' *'SH Jet Stream' *'SH Tri-Pegasus ' *'SH The Phoenix ' *'SH Inazuma No. 1 Otoshi ' Inazuma Eleven 1 *'SH Grenade Shot' *'GK God Hand ' *'GK Majin The Hand' *'GK Triple Defense' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'GK God Hand ' *'GK Majin The Hand' *'GK Seigi no Tekken' *'SH The Earth' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'GK Seigi no Tekken G2' *'GK Ikari no Tetsui' *'GK Ijigen The Hand' *'GK God Catch' Inazuma Eleven 3 (Neo Raimon/Rode Team vorm) *'SK Chouwaza!' *'SK Konshin!' *'SK Zokuseikyouka' *'GK Omega The Hand' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SK Konshin! ' *'GK God Hand' *'GK God Hand V' *'GK Great The Hand ' *'SH Rocket Head' Game Uiterlijk Weetjes *Al zijn technieken behalve Turbo Knokkel en Tripel Defence zijn bedacht door zijn opa (Daisuke Endou). *Hij zegt vaak "Laten we gaan voetballen!"('Sakka yarou ze!'). *In Japan heeft hij dezelfde stemacteur als Naruto. *In Japan heeft dezelde voornaam als Malcolm Night. (Mamoru Nishigaki) Categorie:Raimon Categorie:Coach Categorie:Aarde Personage Categorie:Aanvoerder Categorie:Verdediger Categorie:Inazuma Japan Categorie:Keeper Categorie:FFI Personage Categorie:GO Personage Categorie:Raimon Personage Categorie:Personages Categorie:Avatar Gebruikers Categorie:Protagonist Categorie:Tenmas Categorie:Man Categorie:Inazuma Japan A Categorie:Rode Team